Emma Swan
' Emma Swan' is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and a character on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is also known as the Savior, and she is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison. Emma Swan's gallery is here. Biography Background After Snow White and Prince Charming put their baby daughter Emma into a magical wardrobe, it transports her to Earth and she escapes the Dark Curse. She grows up with a few foster parents, but when she is a teenager she turns to a life of crime and eventually meets and falls in love with a fellow thief, Neal Cassidy. The two plan to return from crime and live the rest of their lives together, but when Neal is confronted by August Booth, he betrays Emma and she goes to jail, where she discovers that she is pregnant. She decides to give her baby son away for adoption, deciding that she cannot be a mother. Season 1 On her 28th birthday, she receives a visit from a 10-year-old boy named Henry Mills, who claims to be her son. She takes him back to his home in Storybrooke, but quickly grows concerned for the boy's wellbeing when she meets Henry's bitter adoptive mother, Regina Mills. A rivalry quickly grows between the two mothers. When Sheriff Graham is killed, Emma becomes the sheriff of Storybrooke. Regina eventually tries to put Emma into a death-like sleep with a poisoned apple turnover. However, in an attempt to make Emma believe that the curse is real, he takes a bite out of the apple turnover and falls under the Sleeping Curse. In order to gain a potion that could save Henry, Emma goes underneath Storybrooke where she battles a dragon - the potion is inside the dragon. She gains the potion, but it is stolen by Rumplestiltskin and Henry is declared to be dead. As Emma and Regina rush back to the hospital, Emma kisses Henry on the forehead whilst in tears, which proves to be true love's kiss and wakes Henry up, and breaks the Dark Curse. Season 2 With everyone's memories and magic back in town, Emma and Snow are sucked into a portal which takes them to a 'post-apocalyptic' Enchanted Forest. There, they meet Mulan and Aurora, who decide to help Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke. However, they face dangers like Regina's mother Cora and charming pirate Captain Hook. The six of them have a battle at Lake Nostos, where they use the lake's magical properties to open a portal back to Storybrooke. Emma and Snow defeat Cora and Hook, and return to Storybrooke successfully. However, as they all celebrate, Cora and Hook use a magic bean to travel to Storybrooke. Cora plans on becoming the Dark One and tries to kill Rumplestiltskin. They all battle at Rumplestiltskin's shop, and Snow manages to trick Regina into placing Cora's heart back into her body, although Snow had cursed Cora's heart. With Cora's heart back inside her, she eventually dies. Emma meets Neal Cassidy in New York while helping Rumplestiltskin look for his son - and discovers that Neal actually is Baelfire. She also meets Tamara, Neal's new fiancée. However, it is revealed that Tamara is working for an organisation known as the Home Office. Tamara and Greg Mendell kidnap Henry and take him to Neverland. However Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Hook and Rumplestiltskin follow them to Neverland in order to save Henry. Season 3 After enduring Peter Pan's various games and mind-tricks, Emma and the others manage to save Henry and return to Storybrooke. However, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys also travel to Storybrooke and Pan manages to create a second Dark Curse, which causes everyone in Storybrooke to return to the Enchanted Forest. However, Regina casts a spell on Emma and Henry, who escape the second Dark Curse, and the spell causes the two of them to completely forget about everything that ever happened in Storybrooke, giving them new memories. One year later, Emma is confronted by Hook, who tells Emma that her family is in danger. She refuses to listen to him until he manages to convince her to drink a potion, which restores her memories. Wanting to return to Storybrooke, Emma decides to give up the life she had for a year and turns out a marriage proposal from her boyfriend, Walsh. However, it is revealed that Walsh is actually a flying monkey, and he attacks her but she defeats him and takes Henry before going with Hook back to Storybrooke to discover that someone has cast a third Dark Curse which took everyone back to Storybrooke but erased their memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest. They eventually find out that Wicked Witch of the West is behind all this. Regina teaches Emma how to use and control her magic so that she and Regina's magic together might be able to defeat the Wicked Witch. Emma becomes skilled in using her magic, showing it to Hook. Using the storybook, Emma manages to return Henry's memories. When Snow's baby is born, Zelena takes it away. Emma tries to stop her, but Zelena drowns Hook, leaving Emma with a choice, to either save him and let Zelena escape or let Hook die. Emma gives him CPR, but it is revealed that Zelena cursed Hook's lips and as soon as Emma and Hook's lips touch, Emma's magical abilities disappear. However, Regina manages to use light magic and defeats Zelena, removing her pendant and leaving her powerless. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Emma Swan is seen driving in her car when Will is wandering the streets, in which she has to swerve to avoid hitting him. Family *'David Nolan' (father) *'Snow White' (mother) *'Henry Mills' (son) Status: Alive Trivia *Like her mother and her son, Emma enjoys cinnamon on her hot cocoa. *Emma has had three love interests throughout the series: Neal Cassidy (Henry's father), Killian Jones and Walsh. *Her surname is Swan from one of her previous foster families. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Characters of the Month